


Маска

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Снейп выбирает себе лицо, чтобы сходить на свидание





	Маска

**Author's Note:**

> автор своеобразно видит магию: маска приживается, только контактируя с кровью человека

...Как иголка в картине того анонима,  
Что вдевает в меня путеводную нить.  
Пока кто-то там просто хотел быть любимым,  
Я пытался научиться любить.

И я готов был ждать вечность, но ни минутой  
Больше, поскольку отныне и впредь  
Мне все-таки нужно быть нужным кому-то,  
Мне хочется чего-то хотеть...

Зимовье Зверей, «Отложения во времени»

 

Снейп открыл старый сундук. Внутри на специальных приспособлениях висели его лица: злые, угрюмые, равнодушные, недовольные, страдающие. Он двигал их сухими пальцами, пытаясь отыскать то, которое не использовал очень давно. Где-то здесь было лицо, умевшее улыбаться.

Ну где же оно? Снейп точно помнил, что когда-то пришивал его. Конечно, искомое обнаружилось в самом дальнем углу. Снейп вытащил нужное лицо и, аккуратно вернув на место остальные, положил перед собой. Оно так редко использовалось, что казалось гораздо моложе и свежее других. Требовалось только протереть его от пыли и пришить.

Снейп смочил кожу спиртом и, вздохнув, прижал к себе маску. Иголка проткнула край щеки, по подбородку потекла капля крови, Снейп стиснул зубы и продолжил. Конечно, он мог улыбаться и без маски, и даже самая злобная позволяла проявлять любые другие эмоции, но только с этой у него получится почти искренне.

Его первый раз пригласили на свидание. Поттер пригласил. Непонятно — зачем, и, может быть, сейчас Снейп зря мучился, но надо хотя бы попытаться. Он даже голову вымыл ради такого случая.

Когда он закончил, в зеркале отразилось лицо с кровавой коркой по краю и несмелой улыбкой. Снейп остался доволен результатом и стер кровь специальным составом, рассасывающим нитки. Думать, как он будет срезать ножом эту маску после, ему не хотелось.

Снейп надеялся, что Поттер того стоил. В любом случае это первый раз в жизни, когда Снейп решил рискнуть и пришить маску ради кого-то другого.

***

Они сидели в каком-то летнем, радостном, как карнавал, кафе. Гарри улыбался так искренне, так ярко, что Снейп на секунду задумался, — не использует ли маску и он. Но пришлось отказаться от этой идеи — Поттер был настоящим. Живым. Честным. Это подкупало. Конечно, Снейп никогда не признался бы, но Гарри, как редкой красоты опасное отравленное зелье, проникал в душу и мысли, заставляя желать о недопустимом. О чем-то таком волшебном и немыслимом.

Снейп скривился (даже маска не помешала): он чувствовал себя неправильно — потерянным на этом празднике. Надо было взять себя в руки, вспомнить, что дома он срежет с себя это улыбчивое лицо, но именно в этот момент Поттер его поцеловал. Снейп смутился, покачал головой и прижал ладонь к губам. Их жгло.

— Вот как? — Снейп не знал, что сказать. Что вообще люди говорят в таких случаях? Его пришитое лицо само улыбнулось. Нешироко, но достаточно, чтобы Поттер в ответ засиял.

— Ага, так! — Поттер переплел их пальцы под столом, и Снейп судорожно выдохнул. — Пойдем в парк, там сейчас хорошо.

Снейп кивнул. Парк так парк. Ему уж точно все равно, где сходить с ума от Поттера.

В парке было свежо и малолюдно. Около какого-то пруда с помятой на вид цаплей Гарри поцеловал его ещё раз, жестко притиснув к стволу огромного платана. Снейп чувствовал, что теперь горят не только губы, но и лицо, руки, грудь. Ему казалось, что все тело объял огонь и оно пылает.

— Пожалуйста, пойдем ко мне, — Поттер смотрел на него так странно, таким больным и горящим взглядом, будто случится что-то страшное, если Снейп откажется.

Снейп не очень понимал, куда и зачем они идут, точнее, понимал, но не представлял, понравится ли это ему, захочет ли он этого для себя. Близость с другим человеком. Слишком долго он ограничивался только рукопожатием и забыл, каково это, — когда к тебе прикасаются с иной целью.

Оказалось — стыдно, хорошо и очень правильно. Снейп с грустью думал, что эта ночь закончится и он опять будет пришивать злые и унылые лица. Но сейчас... Сейчас он счастливо улыбался. Уничтоженный ощущениями, лежащий на смятых влажных простынях, прижимаясь к беззаботно спящему Поттеру, Снейп чувствовал каждой клеточкой, как это восхитительно — быть с кем-то.

Утро встретило их все в той же постели. Простыня прилипла к животу Снейпа, и под ней неприятно стянуло кожу. Гарри спал беспокойно — разметался, закинув на него руки и ноги. Но Снейп не обращал на это внимания — он смотрел на ладонь Гарри, под которой лежала скукожившаяся и какая-то иссохшая маска.

Снейп ощупал свое лицо. Раньше на месте ниток всегда были едва заметные бугорки, а теперь ощущалась кожа. Обычная, с утренней щетиной. Снейп неверяще хватал ртом воздух. Наверняка он делал это слишком громко — Поттер проснулся.

— Привет, — Гарри прильнул к Снейпу, и тут его взгляд упал на маску. — Это что?

Снейп молчал. А что тут скажешь? Он внутренне сжался, чувствуя, что сейчас разразится буря.

— Я слышал о таком, но ведь война закончилась... Зачем тебе?

Снейп пожал плечами. Объяснять, что за долгие годы привык пришивать себе лица, он не хотел. Что забыл, как улыбаться без маски. Что даже на злость и грусть душевных сил не осталось. Он вздохнул, собираясь подняться и уйти. Но не получилось — теплые руки обвили ребра, и Поттер уткнулся лицом ему в живот, ногой спихивая ненужную маску с кровати.

— Это все ничего не значит, ты мне любым нужен. Но, главное — настоящим, — Гарри поднял на него горящий взгляд. — Любое твое лицо. Понимаешь, Северус? Твое.

— Да, — хрипло пророкотал Снейп.

Когда он попал домой, чтобы забрать свои вещи, то увидел в сундуке лишь истлевшие маски.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Маска"


End file.
